The Sage of Darkness: Remnant of Shadows
The Sage of Darkness: Remnant of Shadows is the sequel to The Legend of Zelda: The Sage of Darkness. After the success of the first film, many fans requested a sequel, Josh Dixon stating that he's not sure if there would be one. However, the sequel was announced on Twitter, and later Facebook and Youtube. The title and official details of the film were announced in January of 2010. Josh Dixon, the director, and Dan Hogan, the screenwriter, have started updates on the status of the film. Summary Five years after the original film, Link, now called "The Hero" still continues his hunt for Davik. However, he is now "beaten and broken", and close to giving up. Davik is presumably recruiting followers for his cause. He will be using the "remnant of shadows", the evil and corruption of the human heart to his advantage to corrupt people into following him. The plot will have much to do with love and redemption, and "compassion for humanity versus disgust for humanity". The movie is not out yet, but the first fifteen pages of the script have been released on Karpos Pictures' website for reading. Plot The movie starts with a narration from Error, who tells the story of the Dark Lord invading the land and being defeated by the Hero with the help of the Princess and a divine sword. However, the Hero had lost his loved ones, and is still on the hunt for another threat, realizing that even though the Dark Lord has been defeated, evil will always live on, as it is part of the human heart. Garrison In search of Davik, the Hero goes to a crime lord named Garrison, who, his sources have told him, knows something about Davik. They talk in a tavern, and in their conversation, it is revealed that Davik has been going around recruiting followers, whom have been holding the Hero at bay while Davik continues to evade him. His name has also been spreading across the land, becoming feared or awed by many. Garrison presses the Hero for many answers on why he is hunting Davik. The Hero solemnly reveals that the Sage of Darkness has been responsible the deaths of his entire family, including his younger brother, Kyrin. Garrison states that he will give him the information, but instead sets his guards on the Hero. The Hero, in a fight which leads outside, manages to hold his own for a good amount of time, but is shot in the thigh by a crossbow bolt, a wound which continues to affect throughout the film. Garrison stands over the Hero, the latter noticing a purple mark on his palm, worn by Davik's followers. Garrison's men strip the Hero of his clothes and weapons, possibly intending to sell them, and leave him wounded and nearly naked in the mud, but not before telling him that his search for Davik is futile. Cast Dan Hogan (most likely) as The Hero Natalie Feldbusch (most likely) as The Queen Michael Stevenson as Davik Blake Henderson (presumably) as Kyrin TBA as The Sage's Apprentice TBA as Garrison Josh Dixon (also the director) as Aaron Category:The Sage of Darkness Category:Fan-films